


Chapter __

by camakitsune



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Mentioned Lauriam (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camakitsune/pseuds/camakitsune
Summary: On recompletion and the wish bound to Marluxia's body.
Relationships: Marluxia & Spectre Nobody (Kingdom Hearts)





	Chapter __

**Author's Note:**

> Idk man I just love Spectre

1 When Xehanort’s heart took to the substrate of Marluxia’s body, he gained knowledge of his own heart, grown keener with the knowledge of what was not his.

2 Upon Marluxia’s recompletion with Lauriam, his own feeble heart could not subdue the force of Lauriam’s emotions, for he was yet incomplete when the grafting was begun.

3 He saw the girl for whom Lauriam anguished, yet he did not know her, and he did not own the anguish. He saw the adversaries who incited Lauriam’s rage, yet he did not know them, thus he did not own the rage. He saw the ally Lauriam squandered, and he knew her, thus he knew his own resentment.

4 A mote of light came upon him at his station from the vast darkness. At once he recognized her, and she appeared in the form of the angel in his memory.

5 The angel said, “You have awakened me.”

6 Marluxia answered, “Lauriam is returning. All of the pain I feel is his.”

7 Truly as he spoke, the great monolith loomed ever nearer over him, soon to fall upon him and shatter him. The frame of the monolith groaned as with lamentation, and its great wailing resounded endlessly.

8 But Marluxia could not deceive the angel, for though the angel was bound to his body, she was not of the body, thus her vision was not bound to the vision of the body. She knew the anguish which was Lauriam’s anguish from the fear which was Marluxia’s fear.

9 “You have called upon me with your own wish, for I answer your call alone,” the angel said.

10 “Soon there will be no me. Lauriam will crush me, and consume my rotted remains, and that is recompletion. You are his now.”

11 “He will not destroy you, nor will I answer to his beck.”

12 In thinking the angel unable to understand, he sought to speak of things he thought less hopeless. “We have never had time to speak like this before. What are you?”

13 The angel said: “I am what I will.

14 “I will lend you strength to fight. You fear the adversary who wishes to consume you, so I am the strength you will wield so that you will not be consumed, but you will remain together, nor will you fear him, but you will stand against his power.”

15 Marluxia regarded the angel warily, for doubt still subdued his faith.

16 “Will you hide my memories from his sight then? Will you prevent him from feeling what I feel?”

17 “If that will give you strength, then I will.”

18 Thus the angel touched his heart, and she plunged herself into him. As she once before had joined to him to extend his body, she joined to him again to extend his heart.

19 Marluxia wept as she took hold of his memories and all the seedling emotion grown from them:

20 She stirred the warmth he held for his ally, the contempt he held for many of his adversaries, his admiration for others.

21 These were the tender fruits Marluxia was yet learning to bear.

22 Her flowers bloomed from within Marluxia as she affixed to him, and she took his wish to survive, and she multiplied it.

23 With the strength the angel thrust into him, he saw what he wished to protect from recompletion, and he gained the will to protect himself.

24 She gave him the shape of the thorn. For to the greedy hand seeking tender fruit to take for itself, the thorn is an adversarial construct, but to the tender fruit, the thorn is a righteous weapon to rebuke the hand for its greed.

25 He shrouded himself in the thorns, so that when Lauriam would come to reach for him he would prick his heart and draw himself away from Marluxia.

26 He then covered the side of the monolith facing him with thorns, so that its emotions would not shine upon him, though he heard its lamentation.

27 When his work was complete, he did not sleep, but remained vigilant. For though the strength to continue was not his strength, the knowledge to partition himself was not the angel's.

28 Thus the battle remained theirs to fight in equal shares, thus neither of them would be consumed by Lauriam's heart, but instead persist until they were freed from his influence.

**Author's Note:**

> As you may have noticed, I was going for a ministerial sorta style here, as if this were a page taken out of a rejected religious text. Tell me how I did?
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
